1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt for encircling a person's waist having a buckle that displays a number corresponding to the size of the person's waist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have heretofore been developed that relate to numerical display instruments and the like. See, for example, Snider, U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,841; Tunnicliff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,725; McCann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,980; Tell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,058; Unger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,281; Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,215; Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,166; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,267; Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,011; Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,574; and Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,386. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.